2016-02-23 - Masters and Mayhem
The laboratories at OsCorp are some of the finest in the city, rivaling Stark Enterprises in their facilities. Their security is also among the best, with elite hired mercenaries and former special forces members armed with cutting edge weaponry. So when the back end of the tower leading to the laboratory complex is literally smashed in through several layers of reinforced steel and the power goes out, the security responds with military precision. it is, however, not nearly enough as minutes later a 911 call by a passerby showing a man in a white cape and skull standing atop a sea of unconscious, injured, and maimed security troopers before casually leaping his way further into the building. Within seconds of receiving the call, an alert is sent by the police to Avengers Mansion requesting backup given the situation. Who's up on duty today? The Black Widow, and she shows up slinging her way from the Avengers mansion to Oscorp. She had radioed Julian Keller of the Young Avengers to join her and Clint: this would be good training material for him. She drops from her sling about half a block away from Oscorp, making the rest of the way on foot. Getting the call, Hawkeye lands the skycycle across the street from Oscorp and surveys the damage giving the update over comms. "So we've got a bunch of heavies laid out in the street, and someone's gone inside without bothering with the door," he says as he gets off the bike and gets his bow ready. "So, a vote, how about we let Osborn deal with this on his own, huh?" The guy was a world-class jerk even if people didn't know he was a super villain. "I //could// make a crack about conflict of interest, because I'm pretty sure Osborn does business with my parents." Julian sighs, "Or I could try to be all sensible and point out that it might be a lot worse if we do, because who the hell knows what Osborn's working on in there that bad guys want?" It probably can't be good. But in any case, this is all said by Julian Keller as he descends in a corona of greenish TK energy, landing near the two "real" Avengers. "White Skull Capey Guy...Should've seen if Finesse wanted to be my plus-one for this party." As the team quickly arrives minutes later, they find steel beams torn wide open, making an impromptu door wide enough to drive a truck through, the steel twisted with large handprints, the crushing turned inwards like a giant pair of hands had yanked and twisted them hard, far larger than any normal person's. At least how the bad guys got in was easy enough to find! "Negative, Hawkeye," Widow chides. "We do our job, whatever distaste we have for those involved." Julian's comment doesn't get a response. "Let's move," she says, then bursts into motion, shooting across the street and through the impromptu door... towards our villain of the week. "Send Finesse a tweet or something, the more the merrier," Hawkeye says to Julian before he moves in after Widow, nocking an arrow. "Alright then Avengers, let's get assembling," he says before glancing at one of the hand prints. "Let's hope he's not that good against force fields." "Dude, //so// ahead of you." Julian says as he finishes off those last few digits and hits "send" before tucking his phone away and moving down to follow Natasha, "Don't worry. I've got a new trick for the musclehead types." He sounds confident enough, but then again, when doesn't he? Inside? Not quite as sure. It's been a while since he's been on an "important" thing. As the trio of Avengers make their way through the breach, they come over into the interior of an Oscorp laboratory. In various stages of assembly are what look like military combat gliders, stable gyroscopic platforms with rockets underneath them allowing someone on them to maneuver like a helicopter. Probably of more immediate threat to the Avengers than what is being worked on in the laboratory is who was busting in. The man with the skull on his face, a bow on his back, a twisted shield and a large sword went to face Hawkeye, "What -is- it with you guys and sending the JV team. For once I wouldn't mind learning from someone who knows shit I haven't already picked up on." TASKMASTER went. Crossing his arms, the GREY GARGOYLE went to just smile macabrely, "Au revoir Avengers. As always a pleasure." A large, almost hulking beast of a man standing nearly as tall as the Hulk and almost feral looking and with a large trenchcoat smiled, "It's been awhile since I've smashed some of your heads together. One cannot deny the simple pleasures in life." MISTER HYDE. A man wearing a blue and yellow snake suit, a pair of electric lashes appearing out of the wrists, "What can I say, a job's a job. But sometimes mixing business with pleasure can be a joy too." CONSTRICTOR. "This is going to be... trying," Widow comments over the comms. "Hawkeye, do what you do. Hellion, engage from a distance." Her voice is cold and crisp. Down to business. She raises her hands and fires her stings at Mister Hyde. Then she tumbles out of the way of Hawkeye so he can make his shots, coming out of her tumble to fire at Taskmaster. She also sends a call back to the mansion for any backup that might be available. "JV Team? Us? In a world with that Green Arrow guy in it, I don't think so!" Hawkeye snarks as he fires an arrow off at Taskie. It's an exploder meant to stun and confuse more than destroy before firing one more of each at Constrictor and Gargoyle to keep them occupied. "Aww yeah...White Skull Capey Guy, Angry Bed-Head Guy, Trouser Snake and the French Tickler! I'm fighting in the big-leagues now!" Julian notes as the fray begins, enveloping himself in a TK field, then lifting his arms, "Was it French guys that have problems with personal space? Or Italian? I always forget. But anyway, Bed-Head needs a hug." This said as Julian quite unceremoniously tries to take advantage of the distractions of the Widow's sting and Hawkeye's arrows to literally pick up Grey Gargoyle and Mister Hyde and slam them together about as hard as Julian can manage (which is...pretty hard, all told). As the arrow from Hawkeye is fired at him, Taskmaster whips up his shield, the explosive projectile detonating over on it. Taskmaster quips back at Hawkeye, "Exploding arrows? What's next, a stick of dynamite with a feather on it?" Swinging his shield over around his back, then whipping out his own bow, firing a quick drawn pair of arrows at Hawkeye with identical accuracy! Constrictor dives over to the side as the arrow was shot at him, it narrowly missing, "Hey! You know what they said about you and your big mouth skull face! Don't tempt fate!" The arrow hit Grey Gargoyle, sticking over into him as he let out a hiss. The stinger fired from Natasha sent Mister Hyde staggering, giving a quick opening for Julian to telekinetically slam him and the Grey Gargoyle together! Taking advantage of Constrictor being off balance, Natasha fires both her wristguns at him simultaneously. She nods in approval to Julian's use of his powers to keep frick and frack occupied. As soon as she's fired at Constrictor she sends another sting towards Taskmaster, hoping to hit him enough to bring down his accuracy. Hawkeye snorts at Hellion's retort and it almost costs him as Taskmaster's arrows streak towards him. He ducks at the last second and one of the arrow rips a bloody tear in the shoulder of his costume. "Ow," he says from behind cover. Okay, what had he not used on Taskmaster before, ah hah! He pulls an arrow out and pops up and fires, "Right back at you," he shouts the arrow going wide but weighted to boomerang back on Taskie when his back is turned. "Let's hope he doesn't know that one," he mutters as he ducks back into cover. "Why're you hitting yourselves?!?" Julian taunts as he pulls Grey Gargoyle and Hyde apart and bonks them together...again...and again. He's careful to keep their feet off the ground so they can't find purchase, and he //tries// to keep them clear of anything they might be able to latch onto to slow their momentum or you know, throw at him...but that's a little more difficult in the relatively close-quarters. For those who have the ears, amongst all the rest of the battle, there is a slight whirr. Quiet enough; but coming down and crashing through one of the windows to Oscorp is a young woman dressed in all white and black, the mask obscuring her facial features. The hoverbike, or whatever it was she'd backward engineered off Hawkeye's own some time back moves off in a preprogrammed mannerism and autopilot to a pre-determined meeting place. She tuck-rolls and then comes up into a ready to engage position. She quickly assesses the situation, and spies Taskmaster. Her features tighten. And, she makes a beeline for the man, running quickly, closing the distance between herself, and the man she assumes to be her father. Game on. Constrictor is off balance, hit over by Natasha's stingers and sent flying over into some equipment which falls atop of him, and in a daze he starts to rise up and over from it, "Well, two can definitely play?" The long lashes coming out of his wrists as he went to try and snap them at her with electric precision, cutting wide arcs of static fire through the air! However, heavily off balance and dazed, his swings would not be too particularly accurate either. Julian's trick works rather effectively on Mister Hyde, being used over as a ping pong ball, repeatedly smashed up and down over onto the ground. Grey Gargoyle is able to find a quick perch almost in the literal way, a clawed limb slashing out to anchor onto a wall before being yanked off of it once more, but enough time for his other arm to reach out and grab a piece of lab equipment to hurl over at Julian - admittedly rather off aim thanks to the quick slam and grab Julian was doing! The return shot from Hawkeye sent over at Taskmaster has him ducking, "Really, what sort of rube do you expect me to-" the shot flying over his head, then reversing itself in midair to slam him on the back, "I suppose I was asking for that." His shield was flipped off his back, then hurled over at the evasive acrobat with familiar, uncanny precision as it ricocheted through the air! And as the woman known as Finesse covertly makes her entrance in time to see the skull-clad man throwing his shield at Hawkeye, he glances over at her, shooting Hawkeye a glance, "ARen't you guys supposed to have age limits? You need a 'you need to be at least X feet tall to have your face caved in'." Widow dodges the offbalance snaps of Constrictor's energy lashes gracefully, firing another round of stings at him. "I see your text got her attention," she comments dryly over comms. "Hopefully Stark doesn't kill us for bringing two Young Avengers to learn from this mess." She might be joking. Maybe. When Taskmaster goes all Cap on him, Clint rolls backwards firing a stun arrow up as the shield flies overhead to knock it out of the air. If it works he grabs, it and then seeing Finesse charging Taskmaster hurls the thing //hard// at Constrictor. "Widow, heads up!" he shouts before he replies. "What Tony doesn't know won't kill us." "Whoa hey..." Julian only has to sidestep a bit to avoid the Grey Gargoyle's toss. "Aren't you supposed to have surrendered by now?" Yes, leave it to Julian to make French jokes. "Did Osborn store all his cheese in here or something?" Don't mistake his snappy patter for not paying attention, though. He does drop the for-the-moment stunned Hyde, and even the Gargoyle, instead halting the hurled lab equipment just behind him, and flinging it -back- at Grey Gargoyle at not-too-far beneath supersonic speed. What's a little property damage between very indirect business associates? "Hello, Father." Finesse's words are cold. Precise. And, to some, may come as a shock. She'd confided this thought and speculation to at least one of the Avengers currently present. She pulls out the two hard sticks she so often employs as means of fighting, and then twirls them in each hand. There is no hesitation. Finesse moves to attack Taskmaster, implementing one of Hawkeye's less conventional punches, altered to allow the stick to land with blunt force onto it's target, but that instead is a feint. Instead, she's following up with a leg sweep learned from one Damian Wayne. The real question is - has Taskmaster ever fought someone like himself, before? Finesse doesn't seem at all distracted. Instead, she's more focused, and alert than perhaps she's ever been. The swung lashes from Constrictor hit the ground, missing Black Widow by a mile as they leave scorch marks. Right in time to see the redirected shield hurled over from Taskmaster be launched right towards his face before he ran react. *PUNT* The launched equipment at Grey Gargoyle slams him, and he grunts, "What is it with your Americans and your constant denigration of my country's fine traditions!" his hands flash, glowing, as up above Julian two of the rocking light fixtures turn to stone, the sudden increase in weight causing them to drop with loud SNAPS towards him as Mister Hyde slowly rouses, getting up and grunting! As his shield is redirected over by Hawkeye to take out his teammate, Taskmaster is face to face over with his daughter. His body language reads surprise, even as he goes on the defensive. The two feints are blocked with a Hand Ninjutsu style defensive maneuver using his sword, right in time for the leg sweep from Damian Wayne's arsenal to knock him down. He springs back up again. "Daughter?? Then let's see what you know. And make it something to remember." His tone is, for a half second, almost mournful. Taskmaster does not use his sword in his next attack, jabbing at Finesse with two quick attempts at nerve blows from Daredevil's arsenal, then transitioning to a Krav Magda attempt at a body slam. Tony was in the middle of eating a meal at his penthouse when JARVIS told him of an attempt by Widow to contact him. He didn't waste any time getting armored up and getting over to Oscorp. Having jacked into the Avenger com system, he overhears Widow's comment about allowing the younglings to join them and Clint's comment right after that. He chuckles a bit to himself as his armor scans the building, getting various heat signatures where the battle is taking place. It doesn't take him long to determine who's who as he comes in, landing hard and immediately firing repulsor blasts towards Gargoyle and Constrictor. "Hope I'm not late to the party. Had to get the right suit for the event. Got your call, Widow. What's the situation?" He pauses, a cheery tone to his voice. "And I don't mind you taking the youngsters out. The best experience is field experience, in my opinon. Now let's finish this up, shall we?" "Taskmaster, Gargoyle, Constrictor and Mr. Hyde have broken into Oscorp, likely for this hover tech," Widow updates Iron Man with a sitrep. "We have engaged. It is assumed Taskmaster is the leader of this little group." She follows up the repulsor blasts with another round of stings to both Constrictor and over to Mr. Hyde. "Stay down." she says dryly to the latter. When Constrictor goes down, Hawkeye turns his attention to Hyde. "You heard the lady," Clint says drawing back a TASER arrow, even as he greets, "Hey Shellhead, you didn't hear that last bit, right?" "So, this little party an exclusive, or are you letting just anyone in?" The tiny black and yellow form of the Wasp flutters into view, just behind the armored Avenger. "If so, then I think I have just the ensemble for this little shindig." There's a tip of a wink, if people are really looking, while Wasp flutters at eye level for everyone else. You know...for convenience sake. Julian hears the *SNAP* and reinforces the field above him just in time to avoid getting clobbered by the first fixture, which shatters over the TK shield. The second, however, he "catches" with its' own TK field, and then flings back at Grey Gargoyle to follow-up Iron Man's repulsor blast. You know, just to be sure. "Still complaining about the JV, now?" Finesse takes note of Iron Man's arrival, but does not greet the leader of the Avengers. She's - otherwise occupied. She replies to Taskmaster, "It's not what I know that you should be afraid of." There is cold, in her voice. Almost - hate? "It's me." She deflects the nerve-blow jabs of Daredevil, and gets caught by the body slam. She's light, though. Light, and manuverable. As her body hits the ground she is able to break free, and flips back up onto her feet, then a forward flip up onto a desk. From there, she throws one of her sticks at Taskmaster's kneecap before she kicks off the wall to do a spin-kick directed at Taskmaster's face. Behind Wasp and Iron Man comes the Hulk. Bruce obviously was not cut out for this so the Other Guy is here. He looks to Wasp "Hope no have dress code. Hulk hate dress code." The green brute roars and scans the scene, trying to figure out where he will be mst useful at the moment. As Iron Man enters the scene, one of the walls melts in. There's a hiss as a large, green.. Glowing man comes in, "Our employer will be displeased at your tarrying." Going to try and fly over towards IroN Man, his arms glowing as he went to fir energy blasts at the power armored Avenger! RADIOACTIVE MAN. Not noticing the smaller Wasp, evne as he went to charge in over at the Iron Man, firing beams of radioactive power! Constrictor is put down over by the count, Natasha putting him into slumber, and the Grey Gargoyle quickly blasted over by the energy beam from Iron Man, flung backwards. and as Natasha jolts him, Mister Hyde starts to stand up, "You should know.. It takes more than that to keep me down.. Liebling.." Going to take a wild punch over at her even as the electricity from her Widow's Bite crackled over him, sizzling about him as veins throbbed and nerves sizzled, the monstrously sized madman trying to take a wild swing at her! Charging at Natasha with a mighty, but wild swing with an opening for Hawkeye to loose the arrow at him! The taser arrow shot perfectly, even as Hyde throbbed with electricity. And then he fell. HARD over into the ground, body spasming with raw overload and energy. And as Taskmaster fights Finesse, her flip uses the desk as partial cover, which obscures her counter attack from him as her thrown baton hits his leg, the armor on it deflecting the majority of the energy, but still leaving his leg hurt. His tone is quiet, and almost sad, "I never knew.. And I probably won't after this. So give me something, kid! Show me what you got!" His voice is almost, for Taskmaster's standards, pleading. The snap kick was blocked as he snapped his head backwards, going for a simpler style of counterattack - a boxing blow, aimed at the center of Finesse mass. Then, the big guy arrived. Smashing through. And he would see somewhere he could do good quick enough. A familiar, almost lizardly face erupting in hate, leaping through the wall right after him. "It's been too long, freakface." Abomination letting out a roar and going to charge at Hulk to try and meet him in the middle of the dance floor! on the ground, the dazed and completely incapacitated Constrictor, barely conscious and well, well past moving could only groan, "Knew.. Tempting.. Fate." Grey Gargoyle was hit in the face over by the flung lamp tossed by Julian, it hitting him hard over in the chin even as he was sent sprawling over from the repulsor blasts from Iron Man, stumbling. Looking dazed, then going to try and rise up to launch himself through the air with a powerful pounce to try and body slam the Young Avenger! "I'd be interested to know who your employer is, but I doubt you'll forthcoming, eh, Chen?" Stark comments, even as he uses his repulsor boots to evade the grab by flying to the side rapidly. He places his arms out in front of him, firing them again for a sudden stop and then changing direction. "Radiation...crap I'm wearing the wrong suit for that!" Noting the entrance of both Wasp and Hulk, he says over the com unit. "Looks like we weren't the only ones to call for backup. Avengers, take them down!" Stark however does take a moment to answer Clint. "Yes, I heard you. I hear everything, I know everything. You should realize that by now." He chuckles a little before flying up higher and then reversing course, backflipping before panels open up along his arms and shoulders and mini-rockets launch towards Radioactive Man. He'd just have to try to keep his distance from him for now. At least, that was the plan. "I could use a hand with this guy." He dodges another radioactive blast. "Couple hands, actually." Finesse takes the counterattack in stride, utilizing her small frame and agility to her advantage, seeking to catch Taskmaster's arm and execute a judo-throw of his body into the nearest wall. She knows she does not have all the moves that he does; but she has one thing that might make up for it. Determination. That, and the training and grit learned under her time at the Avengers Academy, and then with the Young Avengers. She almost seems oblivious to the rest of the chaos around herself. But then, she could just be trusting enough for her teammates, and those others she knows to handle their own affairs. "This moment came earlier than I anticipated. But I am not unprepared for it." Black Widow puts another sting into Mr. Hyde for good measure, but seeing him down for the count, she turns her attention to Gargoyle. "Keep your shield up, Julian," she notes as she fires a pair of stings into his opponent, the Grey Gargoyle. She would have to trust the newcomers to be handled by the rest of her team for now. Abomination's presence answers Hulk's question and so the Hulk rushes in, soaking in the radiation and mentally releasing any pent up anger he'd been holding back. When he gets there, Hulk roars and keeps charging, hoping to bull rush Abomination. "HULK SMASH!" he roars as he tries to make contact with the other brute. "Jeeze," Hawkeye says as Radioactive Man and Abomination crash the party. "Getting rough in here," he jumps backwards grabs a pair of arrows following up on Widow's hits to make sure Gargoyle and Hyde are down. "Iron Man, what do you need for Rad boy?" he shouts keeping out of range of the radiation while he waits for an answer. "Yeah, I usually do that." Julian notes in response to Natasha, and The Grey Gargoyle, while quite strong...is not strong enough to break through Julian's shields...which thanks to having been "popped" a few times already...are actually stronger than when he started as a Young Avenger. So Julian, ever the show-off, "No sells" the Grey Gargoyle's pounce as he slams into the TK field, and then gets held in place for the Widow's stings to hit him...and then gets flung away for good measure. Julian asides towards Clint, "Aren't you glad we came now?" Canting his head towards the Hulk and Abomination surely about to cause a whole lot of damage to Osborn's lab. "Guess I should probably take the not-so-jolly green giants someplace they can hash it out without bringing the skyscraper down, huh?" There is a slight tsking as Jan zips down towards the floor. Not towards the human light bulb in the room...but for something lead-lined. "really, hon....you are going to tell me that the genius inventor didn't think to look for a lead apron in the middle of a research and development lab? Whatever will you do without me?" A shredded part of a containment suit is found...too small for the others...but Jan can use it. "How about we play shepherd and get the walking glowstick into a containment room?" The now lead-clad flyer zips in, bio-blasts a blazing to Radioactive Man...and...if that doesn't work, a fly-by punch from a tiny fist or two. Chen Lu, the Radioactive Man, is only too happy to chase after Tony, evading repulsor beams and occasionally being hit by one, his body glowing as he absorbs it. "I've always wanted to find out what your melting point is, Metal Man. Shall we see if we can make you glow from the inside out?" The rockets being fired targeting him, slamming over and detonating against his force field. As Finesse goes to flip up and over, Taskmaster goes to tuck his body together, springing and rolling and bouncing off the wall in a Spider-Man maneuver. Landing in one of Spider-Man's four point 'touchdowns' to use all his limbs to help absorb the crash landing. "Then you should know that no plan survives the battle, kid." Arms swinging up to clear his bow off his back, quickly firing a duo of arrows at her. "And what do I call you?" The energy bursts from Natasha put down Hyde and he slumps unconscious, other than the twitching of electricity over his body that leave him spasming, and she has a clean shot open over at the Grey Gargoyle. They hit him behind the wings, even as he rebounds off of Julian's shield, held in the air and then tossed, slamming over into the wall and twitching as equipment collapses atop him and he slowly rises up, then slumps down. Abomination slams over into Hulk, and the two exchange brutal, powerful blows as they hit one another hard, shockwaves erupting as the two titans went to slam into one another in a flurry of fists and frenzy. Abomination slowly giving ground, evne with each punch of Hulk slowly forcing him backwards. Hawkeye, for the moment in the battle unengaged even as some of the other bad guys were going down, having free shots at essentially anyone in the midst of the melee in the lab, with Gargoyle and Hyde down hard. And as Wasp flies on down to get into the small scale containment suit, quickly getting herself protected and flying up and around in a strafing run over at Radioactive Man, "Bah! Miserable insect! Stay out of my way!" The stings piercing through his shield, focused on Iron Man's missiles, sending him careening off course and flying after her! Tony says to Clint. "We need to siphon off his energy....though barring that, we need to put him in lead." He darts through the air, but is struck by one of Chen's blasts which throws him off course and sends him crashing into a bunch of equipment. "Julian, good plan. Get Hulk and Abomination out of here as best you can. Wasp...keep him busy for a few minutes. I have a plan..." "JARVIS, analyze Chen's bio-radioactive signature." The readouts appear on the HUD of his helmet and Tony frowns slightly. "Now how long would it take to adapt the armor to run on his specific energy type?" JARVIS replies. "Approximately three minutes, sir." Stark floats in midair, "Let's hope Janet can keep him busy for that long. Do it, JARVIS." For the moment, he has to wait while the adjutsments are made. "Clint..Janet, keep Rad boy busy for about three minutes." Finesse brings up her stick to the perfect position, one arrow landing solidly into the hard weapon, even as she sidesteps the second. No arrow wounds for Finesse, today. Instead, she full-on charges Taskmaster, now. But she does not jump in the air. Nor does she try to tackle him, or even levy an attack on him. Instead, ... she flips over him entirely using her gymnastics background to accomplish this. From her landed stance, she shoots her leg up, high, seeking not to attack him from below. That's where he'd expect the attack. Instead, her high kick from low vantage is aimed square towards the villian's jaw. "Alright, you got it Iron Man," Hawkeye says as he ducks down to get out of the way of the Hulk's battle, and stands firing a freeze arrow at Radioactive Man. What will it do? Who knows? Hawkeye is grasping at straws... or well, arrows. Hulk roars in anger as he engages in melee with Abomination. Making sure to keep some momentum, he keeps swinging at Abomination, aiming for joints, trying to sweep the brute off his feet. Fortunately, it appears that he is gaining some ground. "Hulk think you give up now. Hulk winning." He grins and brings his right arm back and changes tactics by swinging a haymaker at Abomination's head. Hellion encases The Hulk and Abomination in a TK "bubble" rather than restraining them the better for Hulk to keep bashing Abomination while they fly. He quickly flies out with the bubble in tow, and knowing well that he's not going to be able to restrain these two green goliaths for long, he knows he can't go far....so Central Park it is! Relatively open space, no skyscrapers to knock down. Abomination gets unceremoniously dropped, but the Hulk gets righted and set down on his feet, hopefully in a position to take advantage. Then? Well, then Julian proves that he's learned //something// hanging out with the Avengers, as he sets to swooping around and plucking up bystanders and ferrying them to a relatively safe distance from the Hulk and Abomination slugfest, as well as trying to make sure bits of flying debris and whatnot don't hurt anybody. Maybe not the most glamorous side of a superhero fight, but it'll certainly keep him busy for the next several minutes. And hey, the Hulk's on the team too, gotta keep him from getting bad press if you can. "Call me if you need me, but I'm on bystander duty while these guys go their twelve rounds..." He pipes over the comm. A gasp sounds out as Wasp dips down, taking the low road while Hawkeye's freeze arrow takes the high road. "Insect?! Why, I should be offended!" Instead, yellow lances of bio-electricity arc out in a flurry of blows, stingers aimed for joints...if it will even matter if she hits or not. "Keep the big light bulb missing. Sure....whatever you say." Radioactive Man, Taskmaster, and Abomination are the only bad guys left standing. The exchange between Taskmaster and Finesse is brutally and almost intimately personal, in it's own way, as blows were exchanged and blocked, dodged and fought. Iron Man holding back to assess the situation and come up with countermeasures for the moment to deal with Chen was working thanks to Radioactive Man firing several sizzling blasts of energy at the pint sized Wasp, invulnerable in her lead lined smock. The exchange between Finesse and Taskmaster goes faster, even as she dodges the arrows shot at her, and then moves to flip over him, misleading him with her body language even as she goes to kick him hard in the chin. His skull mask is cracked over at the chin, breaking it as he staggers backwards. Taskmaster's face is that of a man so ordinary that it could be almost anyone. Chiseled, some scars running up and down it. He reaches up with his hand, yanking it off, and then goes to throw it over at her, "You're good." The broken skull mask does not quite have the aerodynamics of the shield, even as he once again goes to engage her in close quarters, his style switching to Krav Magda. Focusing defensively to try and counter her superior agility, going for quick strikes so he can react in time over to her counter moves and minimizing his own motion. "And I'll remember you." His strikes were getting more methodical, more focused, more efficient, in complement to her own ones from earlier. Telekinetically picked up by Julian and relocated, Abomination doesn't seem to care. It's just more room for him to smash and crash with his hated nemesis. Abomination smashes hard over into Hulk, even as the Haymaker that Hulk gave that could separate a mountain from the Earth beneath staggered him, "Never, freak." But, Abomination was seeing stars even as he staggered backwards, going to try and rise up to try and quicklyslam his fists up and over into Hulk's gut. "I'm never going to surrender to you!" Hawkeye's ice arrow shot at Radioactive Man met his force field, making a literal block of ice in midair, then instantly turning to superheated steam around it as the ice melted where it met the field, making a blinding haze around the green empowered supervillain, Radioactive Man letting out a grunt, "little tricks cannot save you Avengers. Let us go and this will be clean and quick." The blinding steam from Hawkeye's ice arrow giving Wasp the cover to dart in and out, zigging and zagging to zap at Radioactive Man's joints and hitting him with a sizzle and fizzle as he blasted t her, missing, angry and just simply trying to wave his hands to swat at her in midair and failing! Meanwhile, Tony was keeping a close watch on his readouts inside his HUD. As the bar flowed up to 100 percent, he prepared himself mentally for what he was about to do. If Sabrielle ever found out, she was going to kill him. He'd have to make sure not to think about this later, so she wouldn't pick it out of his brain. It's not long before JARVIS pipes up, "Done, sir." Stark then says over the comm. "Clint, Janet, clear out." He fires his repulsor boots and attempts to tackle Chen from behind. His suit is now configured to absorb the radioactive energy that Chen outputs, thereby protecting him. However, this wasn't the extent of Tony's plan. Just phase one. Natasha fires another set of stings at Taskmaster's back as he is distracted by his fight with Finesse. Black Widow doesn't believe in fair fights, just efficient ones. And getting him down is a priority. Hulk takes a few slams to the gut, but works to keep his footing, though the bubble catches him a little off-guard. Upon recovering, he snarls, "Fine. HULK SMASH!" With that, he cuts loose, now aware that it is relatively safe to do so, unleashing everything he has on Abomination, slams, punches, kicks, the works, hoping to neutralize the threat as quickly as possible, giving in to his hate. "That's our cue," Hawkeye says to Wasp as he draws an arrow and fires it off at Radioactive Man, explosive tipped. "Widow, Finesse. You too!" he begins falling back, drawing more arrows to cover the escape. The blows come more rapidly, and Finesse takes a couple shots, but blocks far more than what she takes; and she gives as much as Taskmaster, flowing through various fighting styles as well as moves learned from both criminals and heroes she's fought, and fought alongside with effortlessly. Determined. It's almost like a Mexican Standoff. "I -am- good," she agrees. "Better than you. And we have much to settle." But she's not airing her greivances, just yet. Of course, then Widow's joining in the fray ... which might tip the sides. Jan doesn't need to be told twice. The black speck zips away, but not before a couple of shots are sent towards Chen's head...seemingly in an effort to blind him. And, just because she can, she sends a volley to the skull-bedecked Taskmaster, adding her own set of stingers to Widow's own. "Glowstick is all yours, Tony..." Iron Man's first phase of adaptation complete, he went to slam over into Radioactive Man from behind, sending Chen flying backwards. "This is a bad idea, Metal Man." Chen responding by pouring more and more energy, more and more heat over at Iron Man, trying to overtax his system's capacity to absorb! The explosive arrow from Hawkeye hitting him in the back, adding to his shriek of pain! The quick dazzling blasts from Wasp only adding to his disorientation as the remaining Avengers disengaged. out in Central Park, two Green Goliaths went to collide. In a furious exchange of fists. One stood tall. The other fell flat. Smashed down hard, Abomination went still, unconscious in the middle of a small crater from Hulk's powerful blow. A crowd of onlookers watched, then began to cheer the Incredible Hulk, cameras flashing and taking picture sof him. For the Hulk, a rare enough show of awe and appreciation. Fighting with Finesse, the two almost a warped mirror of one another, exchanging techniques from heroes, villains, and one another as Taskmaster dipped his head at her, "Yes we do." But there was a difference - Finesse fought with others. They had her back. And Taskmaster wasn't paying attention to his as Natasha's Widow's Bite hit him square in it, him spasming and dropping to his knees, the knee earlier that Finesse had kicked out spasming underneath him at a twisted angle, collapsing underneath him. "Finish it." Taskmaster trying to prop himself up. Now just two left. Iron Man and Radioactive Man, two energy titans exchanging blasts of power and ions! Finesse -does- finish it. To a certain extent. She slams her fist into his forehead, causing the back of his skull to also slam into the hard floor of the lab by way of kinetic energy. Then? Finesse takes the skull mask. A trophy? Or. Something. But, she takes the mask, regardless, leaving Taskmaster's face exposed. But - oddly enough? It's not that she's staring at. There is a tension about her, though. She looks towards Iron Man, and Radioactive Man's fight. She picks up the forgotten shield of Taskmaster in her other hand. How many times had she seen Captain America whiz the shield? Even Taskmaster, just now. And Hawkeye. Finesse throws the shield with the same skill, aimed directly at Chen's head, even as she backs up to the window, punching a few buttons on her wrist device to summon the flying bike. It's the quickest way out, afterall. With phase one complete, Stark moved into phase two. As he saw his suit's power go into the red, it got so hot on the inside that he immediately began to sweat. "Geez, this guy could power an entire city. Too bad he's evil." Stark then says to JARVIS, "Convert his bio-energy to the polar opposite. It'll either knock him out, or blow us both to kingdom come. Channel it into the unibeam. All of it." He is aware that it could be too much energy and that it would tax his arc reactor heart, but this is why he's an Avenger. Sometimes you had to willingly put yourself in danger for others. Getting a tighter grip on Chen, Tony gives the command.. "Execute..." A massive beam of energy flies out of the center of his chest, seeking to impact Chen at point blank range. A big kaboom is coming, which is why Tony had the team clear out to begin with... The look in Taskmaster's eyes even as Finesse knocks him unconscious is a strange one radiating out of his body language even as he slumps on down. Peaceful. And perhaps, if she might look deep enough at him as he slumped into slumberland, proud. The hurled shield thrown by Finesse whizzed through the air, with impecabble precision taken from so many others, hurtling through to *CRACK* against the back of his skull. Just enough to have Chen focused over on the disengaging Finesse as his attention instinctively turns to face the blow he just received out of nowhere, then to snap back as the energy glowing of Iron Man's torso lit up. UNIBEAM The impact blasted Radioactive Man dead center, smashing his way going through one end of the Oscorp building, out to the other side, to hit the ground of the evacuated street in front and slump down, hard and dropped. Hawkeye has seen Iron Man pull this type of stunt before. "Time. To. Go," he bites out as he runs to get clear of the blast. "Alright there Iron Man?" he calls as the glow from the unibeam dies down. Hulk roars in triumph as he stands over Abomination, having triumphed. The sound of cheering catches the green brute's attention and he flashes a toothy snarl/grin (kind of hard to tell with him) and roars again. "Hulk done here." With that, he stands vigil until Abomination can be dealt with. Stark walks to the edge of the building so that he's in plain view of both Clint and Hulk. He goes down to a knee as his armor smoulders around him. His faceplace pops up as he gives a thumbs-up. "I'm okay. It was touch and go there for a minute, though. Call Fury. Have him send someone over to pick these guys up." Once outside, the scrape of lead protection is discarded and the half-inch Wasp shifts to a slightly bigger, 3 foot version. A little easier to see....a little easier to interact. "Stark....that.....was another one of those genius moments. Don't do it again." Jan does sound rather comical...but those that know her know that tone of voice. She's serious. Hawkeye eyes Wasp and smirks. Someone was in trouble. "Got it, I'll call for the trash pick up," he says to Stark before he moves off, before he makes the call he checks in with the rest of the team. "Everyone else okay?"